Something Worth Killing For
by JStone95
Summary: Post episode 9: Isuke is delivered to the same hospital where Haruki is still staying at. Fluffy oneshot.


**Note: **Just importing some of my work from Tumblr on here

* * *

"_I always thought you look cute when you're sleeping."_

Isuke huffed and blew a strand of her hair out of her face. With both of her arms tightly wrapped with bandages, there wasn't much she could do outside her hospital bed, so her mind kept replaying those words over and over, and her cheeks still tinged red at the memories.

Whether it was fate or just a logical consequence, she had been delivered to the same hospital where Haruki was staying after her failed attempt of murder on Haru Ichinose. Even with her left arm stabbed and her right arm broken, she had hardly spent any thoughts of revenge and hatred on Tokaku Azuma, completely caught up with the red-haired girl who had managed the art of speaking clearly with a Pocky in her mouth.

Because when Isuke had woken up from her surgery, she had been greeted by the sight of a cheerfully grinning Haruki, who had been sitting on the edge of her bed. She had casually waved with her unhurt arm, and then had poked fun at her for failing at her task as well.

Isuke remembered ignoring Haruki at first in her anger over her own failure and the audacity the red-haired girl had to visit her for the sole purpose of teasing her. Despite acting cold, she had been aware that she had actually missed the other girl and was happy about seeing her again. Unperturbed by Isuke's aloof mask, Haruki had bade her goodbye with a smirk, promising to return the next day.

And she did. Day after day, she would slip into Isuke's room, always with a mischievous grin on her face where scratches were beginning to fade. Isuke would always act annoyed by her presence but feel relieved that Haruki was going through with her promise, always punctually barging in after lunch with a bang and a cheerful, "Isuke-sama, miss me?"

On days where Haruki was late, Isuke had to force herself to not think too much into this because her mind tended to come to the insecure conclusion that Haruki had gotten tired of Isuke's difficult character and given up the visits, instead spending more time with the children and the nurses in the hospital.

Though Isuke couldn't leave her room yet, it was apparent that Haruki was a popular and lively guest in this otherwise bland hospital; little children looked up to her and saw her as the big funny sister, who would always play with them with a smile. Entertaining the otherwise rowdy children gained her favor with the nurses, and her easygoing nature and mischievous grin seemed to hit a soft spot in most of the female workers in the hospital.

Isuke found that out rather quickly; she wasn't the most accommodating guest around, yet the nurses and doctors liked to often come by and check up on her after lunch, becoming twice as interested in her health than during other times of the day.

Isuke wanted to roll her eyes at the thought alone. If any of the workers around here knew what her profession was, they wouldn't dare to stay in the same hospital as her.

She turned her head to glance at the clock hanging on the wall. Soon, a nurse with a lunch tray would come in and feed her in awkward silence since she couldn't move both of her hands without hurting.

The door to her room swiftly opened and Isuke braced herself with a sigh. She just hoped it wasn't an incompetent nurse like the one from yesterday who had spilled hot soup on her cleavage. If that woman was wise, she should have transferred to another hospital by now.

"I hope you're hungry, Isuke-sama!" a bright and cheerful voice rang out, and Isuke almost snapped her neck when she jerked her head toward the door in an abrupt motion.

Balancing the lunch tray on her good arm, Haruki shoved the door open with her foot and carefully avoided grazing the frame with her broken arm. Isuke's heart skipped a beat at the sight. She told herself she was only worried about her food making it safely to her because the plates on the tray were sliding around as Haruki maneuvered her way to Isuke's bedside.

"What are you doing?" Isuke muttered incredulously, eyeing Haruki with half-lidded eyes. She subconsciously scanned Haruki's body in doing so, somewhat annoyed by the unflattering hospital gown hiding the athletic body underneath.

"Feed you, of course," Haruki said matter-of-factly, finally putting the tray safely on the night stand next to Isuke's bed with a clang. "I volunteered since you scared off all the nurses. By the way, what did you tell the one from yesterday? She was shaking so badly after she came out of your room."

Isuke made a displeased sound. "That incompetent brat spilled hot soup on me. The skin on my chest is still irritated."

"Oh?" Haruki looked up in interest, a smirk already on her lips. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Flushing, Isuke quickly replied, "Shut up and feed me."

"As you wish, Isuke-sama," Haruki brightly said, and she used her good hand to pick up the chopsticks. Being ambidextrous had its benefits. "They're serving Chinese dumplings today, they're really good, already tested them myself. Do you want them with soy sauce?"

Isuke shook her head and tried sitting up straight, but without her two arms supporting her, she was just helplessly wiggling in her bed.

"Oh, my bad," Haruki had instantly noticed her struggle, and put down her chopsticks. She leaned over Isuke and buried her left hand under her back, gently pushing her up as she patiently waited for Isuke to adjust in a sitting position.

"Thanks," Isuke muttered, trying not to focus too much on the strong hand on her back.

"Hm," Haruki hummed, her eyes flaring with mischief.

Isuke let out a high-pitched squeal when Haruki's fingers suddenly dug at her hospital gown and pulled at the clasp of her bra, letting it snap against her back.

Loudly laughing, the red-haired girl barely flinched when Isuke harshly headbutted her, and she leaned away with a satisfied smirk while rubbing her forehead. "Worth it," she chuckled.

"Touch me again and you're dead," Isuke threatened, hoping the warmth she felt in her cheeks wasn't apparent.

Haruki held up a hand as in surrender. "Sorry, sorry," she said, though her eyes were still twinkling with amusement. "Won't do that again. Not without asking, at least," she added with a wink. She picked up the chopsticks again.

"Just who do you think you are," Isuke said, irritated as she gazed at Haruki with narrowed eyes. "If I could use one of my hands, you'd be dead by now. You didn't even manage to defeat Azuma, I at least got to shove her off a building, and she should have died under normal circ - hmpf!"

With a dumpling unceremoniously shoved into her mouth, it was difficult for her to continue ranting and she swallowed the oversized bite with a pained grimace, feeling it pressing down her throat. She coughed, and had half a mind to try kicking Haruki to death with her feet, but instead croaked out, "Water."

"Oh, right."

Haruki expectantly held the glass of water in front of Isuke's mouth, but a glare from the other girl reminded her that both of her hands were unavailable right now. "Right," she said to herself, frowning. She put the brim of the glass against Isuke's pursed lips, and slowly tilted it. Full pinks lips captured her attention, and completely mesmerized by the sight, she forgot to stop tipping the glass and only woke up from her trance when Isuke spluttered out water.

"You idiot, what are you thinking?" Isuke hissed, raising her bandaged arms in frustration when she couldn't wipe off the spilled water that was dribbling down her chin and throat.

"Ah, I, urm," Haruki helplessly looked around for napkins, but found none, and she found her eyes wandering back to the wet trail the water had left on Isuke's throat. "Huh."

"Eyes up here," Isuke snapped. "No wonder you're a useless assassin, you have absolutely no control or sense of precision. How are you still alive?"

And it made Haruki falter. She turned her head away from Isuke's inquiring gaze. "I've asked myself that more times than I can count," she quietly said, and her sudden change in mood scared Isuke. Her fingers on her left hand twitched, itching to reach out to the girl and to comfort her.

"For a long time, I thought it was unfair to bear all the responsibilities I never asked for," Haruki sighed, but her melancholic expression vanished as quick as it came. She turned to Isuke with a small smile, this time earnest and free. "But I found a lot of reasons to stay. My brothers and sisters being most of them."

She shifted closer to Isuke, lifted the hem of her hospital gown and used it to gently and carefully dry Isuke's chin. Her eyes softened when they came into contact with question-filled ones. "And one of them being you."

"Haruki…"

Isuke lifted her less damaged left arm and placed her hand against Haruki's cheek. Though she couldn't use her fingers to soothingly caress her without her stab wound protesting, Haruki leaned into the touch with a soft smile anyway.

"I missed you," Isuke quietly confessed.

Haruki chuckled and breathed, "I know."

"And I don't mind you visiting everyday."

"I know."

"I really wanted to give you a manicure."

"I know."

Isuke finally smiled. "What else do you know?"

Haruki hummed and pretended to think, but her twinkling eyes revealed her intentions, words unneeded.

The expectant and playful glint in Isuke's eyes was all the invitation she needed, and she leaned down to kiss those pretty pink lips she had in her mind for a while now. Their kiss started out slow, a shy dance of getting to know each other, with both questioning the reality of this bliss. Once they realized that the other wasn't going to vanish like a fleeting dream, they dared to get lost in each other, and soon, Haruki was lying on top of Isuke, all the while careful not to graze her injuries.

But as fate would have it, they weren't granted with this new-found pleasure for long, and a nurse walked in on them trying to get rid of their hospital gowns.

On that day, Haruki stopped visiting daily. Instead, she declared herself as Isuke's roommate and refused to leave her bed despite the many doctors and nurses telling her that she was violating the regulations. Their warnings stopped once they saw the murderous glare Isuke would pierce them with, and they begrudgingly added Haruki's name to the tag outside Isuke's door.

While both may not have gotten their original wish fulfilled, they found something much more worth killing for.


End file.
